


躲猫猫

by Huen



Category: S.C.I.谜案集 | S.C.I. Mystery (TV)
Genre: M/M, OOC预警
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:00:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24756682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Huen/pseuds/Huen
Relationships: 白羽瞳/展耀
Kudos: 7





	躲猫猫

展耀侧着身偷偷扒着百叶窗往下看，在那阵跑车特有的引擎轰鸣声下显得格外多此一举。白羽瞳下车抖抖一身笔挺的白西装，抬眼朝办公室觑了一眼，嘴角立刻就勾了起来，大步走进局里。展耀被那一眼吓得缩了回去，心头瞬间闪过无数个念头，尿遁还是钻桌底，藏窗帘后还是休息室床底。

“猫儿 ~ 我回来啦！”白羽瞳毫不避讳的一把推开展博士办公室的门，却没看到人，料到这猫肯定是不想兑现昨天答应自己的好事，害羞了。

白警官好笑的摇摇头，自家这猫，跟大名鼎鼎的白 sir 闹失踪，这不是情趣是什么。随意环顾了几个重点部位，白 sir 轻轻推开休息室的门。

“吱 ~ ”离自己很近的门被缓缓推开了，展耀竟然紧张的有点窒息，心跳控制不住的加速了，还没等他发挥专业素质平复情绪，眼前的柜门突然涌进了光线，白羽瞳那张看起来非常欠揍的脸猛地出现在眼前。

白羽瞳正打算欣赏惊慌失措的炸毛猫，却听见门口有动静，像是有人要进来，这要是被人发现一向稳重的展耀竟然藏在衣柜里，猫儿怕不是要羞愤致死。电光火石之间白警官一把捂住展耀的嘴，将人圈在自己怀里，还带上了柜门。一猫一鼠透过衣柜的透气百叶盯着进来的那位，清洁阿姨。

阿姨还挺纳闷，她记得展博士上班期间都很敬业，除了白 sir 借用，从不擅离职守，白 sir 出差这段时间，大家都清闲的很呢，估计是去厕所了，正好自己来打扫一下卫生，展博士一向干净的很，白 sir 有时候还帮他打扫，自己办公室都没这么勤快，搞得阿姨都担心要失业了，可有段时间没来了，不能错过，争取十分钟搞定。阿姨暗暗下定决心，加快手上的动作，拖把和地板之间叽叽的摩擦声都加强了。

展耀被禁锢在一个灼热的怀抱里，事情发生的太突然，等他反应过来都快喘不上气了，往下扒捂住他嘴的大手，竟然纹丝不动，他又不敢弄出动静，微微扭了两下头，那该死的白羽瞳还不松手，只好，从唇缝中探出舌尖，舔了两下掌心，啧，真咸。

白羽瞳抱着几天不见的猫儿正美得冒泡，手心突觉有一丝凉意，还软软的，全身跟过电了一样，终于想起来松手了。只是这手顺着纤细的脖颈，在微突的喉结上摩挲了几下，搞得小喉结不自觉上下滚动了一下，才又探进衣领里，开始一个个突破难缠的扣结，上身紧紧相贴，还坏心眼的凑到猫儿的耳边吹气。

展耀最受不了这个，敏感的全身都酥软了，躺在白羽瞳怀里小口的喘着气，手搭在自己胸前正为非作歹的胳膊上，欲拒还迎的样子别提多令人心痒。身后那不容忽视的灼热抵在他臀下，直让他双脚发软，早就熟悉流程的身体自发的进入了状态。

白羽瞳另一只手已经开始解猫儿的腰带了，一边上下撸猫，一边用气声在猫耳边说道：“你躲什么呢，昨天哪只猫儿说我要是今天能回来就让我随便草的？”

本来被撩拨得双眼迷离的猫儿一听这话气不打一处来，小声骂道：“去你大爷的臭老鼠，我哪有这么说。”

“没有嘛？”白羽瞳捏上猫儿的乳尖，感到猫儿缩了一下，心情颇好的主动承认了，“哦，想起来了，不是你说的。”

猫儿炸的毛顺了点。微微张开腿，让在腿间作乱的手指探进了后面，伸长了脖子浅浅的在白展堂肩上喘。

“是你先说的想我了，最后我提的奖励你反正是应了，对吧？”白羽瞳得意的侧头盯着猫儿，加快手上的动作，想要去亲猫。

猫儿被弄得快化成了水，还是没忍住伸手掐了白羽瞳裆下解气，正巧外面阿姨刚打了桶水， Duang 的放在休息室门口，白羽瞳险些没叫出声来。俩人瞬间又惊出一身薄汗，展耀浑身衣服没剩多少可以蔽体的了，那是惊得一动不敢动，把白羽瞳的手夹的，好容易抽了出来。

然后，白羽瞳轻轻的解开自己裤子，缓缓地插进了猫儿腿间。

白警官的人生哲理是不能浪费一分一秒和猫儿的亲密接触。

一手放在猫儿嘴边让猫儿叼着，一手把着猫儿的小腰，白警官在猫儿并的紧紧的腿间小幅度的抽送着，虽然不是很过瘾，但是很刺激，白警官感到一种别开生面的兴奋，柔软滑腻的大腿内侧，还能顶到猫儿的蛋蛋，情动的猫儿后穴分泌的肠液慢慢涂满整个臀缝和他的欲望上，比直接插入还刺激得多。

展耀被磨的不停流水，后穴被粗硬的阴毛摩擦之后有种难以忍受的瘙痒，拼命想踮起脚远离一些，腰上的手却按着他不得不迎着把自己送上去，忍不住把白羽瞳的头按了过来，一口咬上，不然下一秒就要叫出来了，那可不行。

被猫儿主动亲上的白警官愣了两秒， JB 都涨了两圈，瞟了眼外面阿姨的进程，专心抱着猫亲了起来，含着猫儿的软软的舌头转了几圈，不断汲取彼此口中的津液，恨不得连呼吸都共享。

阿姨涮了涮拖把，推着小车车走出了办公室，关上门边走边纳闷，要不要下班去医院看看，感觉工作久了都开始幻听了，老是听到各种水声，明明有些时候自己没碰水呀。

门刚一关上，白羽瞳就忍不住把人转成正面，架在自己腰上，让猫儿抵着柜门，把自己送了进去，俩人紧紧抱在一起长长的舒了口气。

白警官把自己稳稳地送进最深处，终于抱着猫儿走出衣柜重见天日，然后赶紧反锁上休息室的门，颠了猫儿两下，在猫咬人之前倒进了床里，这一下顶的够深，展耀“嗷 ~ ”的大叫一声，忍不住抽搐着泄了。白警官被绞的有点酸爽，忍住没射，抽了出来，把猫儿翻了个身，从后面又深深顶了进去。

展耀刚射完，浑身无力，被顶的快要按进床垫里了，眼泪控制不住的阴湿了一片床单，下面也是。白警官发挥着自己一身腱子肉的威力，毫无疲惫的重复着高强度的顶胯动作，整个人压在猫儿身上，啄吻着猫儿细腻的肌肤，干了一会捞起猫儿半边腿，侧躺着接着干，手伸到前面捏捏猫儿的乳尖，歪过头索吻，上下都滋滋作响，猫儿已经没有心思去害羞了。

最后猫儿趴在白羽瞳身上被操的跌跌撞撞，哭着说够了，撑着去舔白羽瞳的唇被一口叼住，才被白警官宽宏大量的绕了一条猫命，忍了相当久的白羽瞳揉着那两瓣翘臀用力压向自己，在深处爆发了积攒了数天的灼液，把猫儿烫的直叫唤的声都吻了下去，两人这才结束了这场小别重逢的激战。

平复之后，白警官又把猫儿按床里胡乱亲了一通才起身收拾残局，熟练的换了床单，拿出常备的宝宝专用湿巾给猫儿清理了乱七八糟的下面，更深的地方只能靠猫儿自己夹紧了回家清理了，想到这里白警官就迫不及待想拉着猫回家洗澡澡，给软趴趴的猫儿穿好衣服，穿内裤的时候忍不住亲了口粉红的小小猫，被猫一脚踹在了脸上。

阿姨远远的听见展博士办公室传来一阵吵闹声，走了过去，挺奇怪的，自己没看见有人进去啊。

“你别动我，我自己能走！”

“我抱你回去多快啊，就你这走回去天都黑了，重点不是，”白警官小声说，“怕你漏出来嘛。”

“漏你大爷漏，你全家都漏！我自己走！”

阿姨：“白 sir 好啊，刚才咋没看见你们进去呢？”

白警官：“阿姨工作辛苦了，刚才我们在玩躲猫猫呢。”

阿姨：“躲猫猫？那不是小孩子才玩的嘛？”

白警官：“阿姨，我们玩的是高级版的成人躲猫猫，你看刚才阿姨不是没找到我们嘛，见识到成人躲猫猫的厉害了吧，是吧展博士 XD ”

展博士表示不想说话。

躲猫猫，一个大型成人互动游戏。


End file.
